1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retreating apparatus; more particularly, it relates to a retreating apparatus capable of successfully detaching an external device from an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the arrival of the information age, the usage of computers is increasing, and the size of each type of data file applied in computers is increasing in size. With regard to application software, photo image files or video images, a single file or a file folder may occupy tens or hundreds of megabytes (MB), or even more than 1 gigabyte (GB), of the storage space. Therefore, the development of large-capacity and portable external storage devices (such as hard disk drives or optical disk burners) is advancing quickly to meet user requirements.
An external storage device needs to be electrically connected with a computer or other operating device (such as a playback device) via a connecting interface before it executes a data access function. Conventionally, most users need to directly and manually plug/unplug the external storage device to attach/detach the external storage device to/from an electronic device, but this kind of manipulation is very inconvenient to the users. Therefore, some current electronic are now combined with retreating apparatuses for assisting in detaching such kinds of storage devices. The user needs only to operate the retreating apparatus to generate a linking action via an operating element so as to drive the external storage device to be automatically detached from the electronic device.
However, if the connection between the external storage device and the computer (or the like) is too tight, it is possible that the linking operation may not be successfully achieved due to imprecise assembly among each element of the retreating apparatus, or the external storage device may not be successfully detached from the electronic device due to insufficient force provided by the retreating apparatus. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the assembly of each element should be monitored carefully so as to keep the stability of the detaching function for the retreating apparatus; however, additional manufacturing costs may be incurred by doing so.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electronic device and retreating apparatus thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.